I know now, why you cry
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: A collection of thoughts and words that showcase the friendship and bond the T-800 shared with John Conner.


( I was looking through the Terminator archives, and I was shocked to see NOT one story, that showed off the relationship that formed between John Conner and the T-800/AKA Arnie. I always thought of it as John seeing Arnie become something of a surrogate father to him, so I'm rather disappointed that NOT one story shows that relationship. This is a collection of moments from the ONLY True Terminator Sequel, showcasing how John saw the T-800, and how it made the ultimate sacrifice for his safety.)

Disclaimer, I was too young to own Terminator when it first came out, so sue me if you want, I'm not the one making money of it.

* * *

><p>Meeting. John did not know what to think of this man who protected him, but went with him despite his suspicions.<p>

Teaching. Unit #118141124 did not know what to make of John having it, no, him, swear not to kill. It, his, mission was to ensure the safety of John Conner no matter what, anyone else's life was not important compared to his…But, it meant something to John, so for some illogical, unfathomable, unknown reason…It swore not to kill.

Friendship. John had never known friends in his early days, his mother keeping him on the move constantly, preparing him for what was to come…When his mother was arrested on charges of insanity, he felt betrayed, bitter, upset that the only friend he knew lied to him…Then, when the Terminator came into his life, he suddenly had a friend…someone he could look up to, who'd catch him when he fell… It was, awesome; to say the least.

Rescue. Unit #118141124 did not understand why John wanted it, he to save his mother so much…Was there some reason organics placed such importance to those that gave birth to them? It, he, did not care for the factory arms and enslaved workers who built it, so why did John care? Truly, Humans were a strange lot…

Joy. John could not believe how good it was to see his mother again, but he was shocked when his mother tried to kill The Terminator. She had told him the stories of the One that hunted her and that man Kyle Reese, but this one was different! Why didn't she see that it was a good one? He protected him, he was his friend!

Anger. Unit #1181411234 did not like John's mother. If he could even like at all, what strange words like and love were. He however, possessed data on the subject humans called emotions, and he felt the one that they called Anger. She distrusted him; that was to be expected, his predecessor tried to kill her, yes, but he was not that one. He disliked that she would try to take John's protection into her own hands. He was the more logical choice for John's protection. She did not understand that.

Family. John…felt no attachment to that man Kyle Reese, his mother spoke a lot about him when they were younger, saying he was a great man. Kind and loving, strong and wise, brave…On, and on she'd go about Kyle. He never knew the guy, and all he shared with him was his genes, so why did his mother love this guy who DIED on her so much? The Terminator…He was everything John had thought of as a father. Kind yet firm when needed. Strong and fearless. Wise and experienced. Tough as iron yet as soft as a feather. He was what John idolized as a father…

Protect. He would serve John, he would die for John, he would kill, maim, destroy for John…This was illogical, he should not place so much emotional attachment into this mission…But this had gone beyond just a set of directives, of orders, of a mission…John, John was important. For the future, and to him…Is it such a crime, for his kind, for him, to resent this metal body that hid behind a shield of flesh? To wish, to dream of being Human like John? If he was human, he could protect John, he could stay with him…But, he would give the ultimate sacrifice for his charge. He would…He would prevent John from ever growing up in the world that birthed him. John….If you ever knew what I was thinking, would you try to stop me? Even if you couldn't, even if your mother said no, would you try to keep from me leaving? A son…. If I was human, would you be my son? Mission Objective: Protect John, Self Terminate, Protect Son, Protect My Son.

Farewell. I'm…I'm sad! DON'T GO! PLEASE! DON'T GO! I ORDER YOU NOT TO GO! STAY! STAY WITH US! WE CAN FIX YOU! WE CAN HELP YOU! _**I know now, why you cry…But it's something I can never do…John. You mustn't cry, you must go on without me…I'm just a machine. A machine that wished he was a human….Goodbye John.**_

(AND END! That was tragic, hope this tides you all over until I can pop out the next chapter of my story! So long!)


End file.
